Advances in technology have enabled lighting devices to become increasingly lightweight and portable. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are capable of efficiently converting electrical energy into light with little waste heat, allowing them to provide extended illumination with portable energy sources, such as batteries.
Environmental or ambient lighting may provide insufficient illumination, in some conditions or circumstances. For example, typical ceiling lamps or standing work lights may not adequately illuminate the engine bay of an automobile. It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide lighting apparatuses configured for or adapted to illuminate otherwise dimly lit regions.
Lighting apparatuses that illuminate otherwise dimly lit regions may be portable and rely upon stored energy in a capacitor or battery in order to power light sources thereon. Single-use disposable batteries may be convenient in some applications, but requires the user to maintain a supply of backup batteries to replace the drained single-use batteries. Additionally, swapping out dead batteries for new batteries requires a lighting device to be shut off, which can be inconvenient. It is accordingly another objective of the present invention to provide lighting apparatuses configured with rechargeable energy storage devices.